


Heads Up

by 𝓒ottonness (Cottonness)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, jeongin is a babie, some changlix, some minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%92ottonness
Summary: Seungmin did not expect himself to be friends with the most popular boy in university after he was knocked out unconscious by a soccer ball. Hyunjin did not expect himself to knock out a boy who looks like he came walking out of a k-drama.





	Heads Up

Seungmin was literally having the _best _afternoon in god knows how long. He was sitting outside in the park, under the big oak tree where the light shone in quite perfectly - the spring breeze was warm enough for Seungmin to spend long hours only in his denim jacket. He had muted his phone so he wouldn't have to groan at every single text message Jisung sent to the group chat. He had finished all his midterm assessments, and had dropped off his last midterm essay just this morning. His favourite cafe was offering free extra toppings, and had also managed to get his hands on the last slice of apple pie. Seungmin was living his best life. 

And now, Seungmin was sitting comfortably on the bench reading his book. He was engrossed in his new book as his eyes followed word after word, flipping through page after page. He had waited a good three years for this book to be published, and it was the latest book in the series he was reading since he was in middle school. Seungmin had always loved to read, and basically devoured every single book in every library around him. He read for hours, even days at times, and ever since he had entered university, he spent his hours outside of class either in the library or closed in his dorm room, reading books. Not that Seungmin didn't have a social life or any friends (although Jisung said that Seungmin was "Physically useless, mentally dry, and socially irrelevant"), Seungmin preferred staying in his room reading rather than being bumped and thrown around at college parties. 

Seungmin's eyes were moving faster than his fingers which fumbled to flip the page, as his eyes darted through the page, finished reading the chapter. _Wow._ This author was a genius, and Seungmin felt his heart explode into a million pieces every time he read something new from him. Seungmin put his book down on his lap for a second as he closed his eyes to let the beautiful words sink into his whole being. He wished he could write as beautifully as this author could, as he recited the last sentence in his mind --

"Heads up!" 

Out of nowhere, Seungmin heard a loud voice breaking into his own perfect world - his eyes snapped open, exactly when he realised he was coming face to face with a soccer ball. 

_WHAM._

* * *

"Heads up!" 

Hyunjin cried as loud as he can, towards the boy sitting on the bench under the big oak tree. He couldn't exactly see what the boy was doing (resting? sleeping?) but he was obviously not aware of the soccer ball flying directly towards him. 

But Hyunjin was too late - about a second after his desperate war cry, the boy came face to face direct contact with the speeding ball. Hyunjin winced for the boy, as he turned away. He had his own fair share of face to face hits by a soccer ball, and he knew those weren't the nicest things in the world. He could see the boy wasn't moving.

Hyunjin sprinted towards the boy, to see him knocked out, totally unconscious. The boy's head was hanging off the back of the bench, his arms spread wide, with a book on his lap. 

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Hyunjin screeched out loud - he wasn't sure what to do, he had literally knocked a stranger with his soccer ball and he didn't even know who this boy was or what to do with unconscious people. 

"Hyunjin! You okay there?" Hyunjin whipped back at the sound of his name to see Chris running up to him with Woojin following. Chris's brows furrowed as he caught sight of the screeching and squirming Hyunjin, who was jumping up and down on spot, pointing at someone sprawled on the bench. 

"I think... the ball knocked someone out?" Woojin offered from behind, as Chris groaned. Hyunjin was an excellent soccer player and even played for the university team. He was usually a good sport, but also very competitive, and even if they specified it was a "friendly match" between "friends", Hyunjin usually forgot he was the only active soccer player in their group and got too serious. Which ended up knocking a poor stranger in the park out. 

Chris and Woojin quickly ran up to Hyunjin who was tearing up and being completely useless. Woojin patted the younger boy's shoulder, trying to calm him down while Chris carefully reached for the unconscious stranger, slowly moving him so he was lying down on the bench instead of his head hanging around. 

"Hyung, do you think he'd be okay? What if he gets a tumor or something, I don't know what to do with tumors, hyung --" 

"He hit his head, but I'm sure he'd come around pretty soon. I don't think he'd get anything too serious, but he might have a little bruise." Chris cut off the rambling Hyunjin as he examined the unconscious boy, who's eyebrows were twitching a little. 

"Oh hey... I know him!" Woojin, who was patting Hyunjin's shoulder peered over Chris's shoulder to look at the sleeping boy. 

"You do?" Chris asked his boyfriend, who nodded eagerly. "Yeah, he's Kim Seungmin - he's a member of the vocal team and sings really well. I think he's the same age as you, Hyunjin." Woojin said, looking towards Hyunjin, who was also now nervously peering over Chris's shoulder to look at the boy.

Hyunjin looked at the boy's sleeping face properly for the first time - he had clear, fair skin, and a high nose bridge. His mouth was a pretty shade of pink, and his soft, curly bangs covered most of his forehead. _He looks like he came straight out of a Korean drama..._

Hyunjin could bet that this boy - Seungmin, had pretty eyes as well. He wondered how those pretty lips stretched into a smile. 

* * *

Seungmin felt a sharp pant of pain run through his head. His eyebrows furrowed as he scrunched his face. This wasn't a hangover... and what was he lying on? It was hard, something like wood, he could barely move. Seungmin slowly opened his eyes, as he saw three, strange faces peering down at him. 

"Hey Seungminnie, how are you?" 

Seungmin recognised that voice - it was Woojin hyung from the vocal team, but what would Woojin hyung be doing around Seungmin outside of meetings? 

"A soccer ball that _someone_ kicked, hit you in the head and you were knocked out for a little bit," The curly black haired one spoke, as he slowly helped Seungmin sit up, and wow his arms were strong. "You were gone for a couple of minutes. How are you feeling?" He kneeled in front of Seungmin as he ruffled Seungmin's hair. 

Seungmin usually didn't like strangers touching him in general, but surprisingly, he didn't mind this guy touching his hair. It felt nice. "Ummm I have a headache, I guess, but I'm okay, I think?" Seungmin winced as he attempted to cock his head to the side - the slight movement hurt his head more than he expected.

"Okay, do you want water or something? Or we can take you home --"

"Are you okay? Do you remember your name? Or like how old you are, where you're from--" The third boy who Seungmin forgot about suddenly cut off the curly black haired man. Seungmin moved his eyes to the the third rambling guy, who looked the most alarmed and most worried. 

"My name is Kim Seungmin, I'm 20 years old from Seoul, Korea. I don't think theres anything wrong with my memory, dude." Seungmin curtly told the rambling boy. The boy let out a huge sigh of relief as soon as he heard Seungmin's reply, suddenly slumping down to the ground. 

Seungmin stared at the guy - he was probably only a little taller than Seungmin, but athletically built. He was really good looking too - someone Jisung who have gone nuts for screaming "HOTTIE!" at the top of his lungs if he ever caught sight of him. His eyes were sharp, with soft, pouty looking lips. His mole made him sexy, and Seungmin wasn't sure how someone so hot and handsome was weeping over the safety of a stranger like him. 

"Don't worry about Hyunjin, he's always like that. I'm Chris, by the way. I'm a senior like Woojin, and I major in Sports Psychology." The curly black haired extended an hand towards Seungmin as he introduced himself. He had a nice, easy going smile, showing a pair of dimples. 

"Hello... I'm Kim Seungmin, a sophomore. I major in Literature." Seungmin meekly said as he extended his own hand out, which was immediately taken by the much stronger Chris. 

"Seungminnie, I'm really sorry for all of this. Hyunjin didn't mean it, and Chris and I should have warned him about kicking balls too strongly, especially in the park, he didn't mean to hit you. I'm really sorry." Woojin, who was sitting next to Seungmin on the bench now patted Seungmin's head as he said apologetically. 

"Well, Hyunjin too is 20, so we really shouldn't have to remind him about playground rules if you ask me, but he does get carried away, you know? And he feels terrible for what he did, right Hyunjin?" Chris dryly commented as he hit Hyunjin who was squirming in uneasiness.

Seungmin gazed at the taller boy, who happened to be the same age as he was. Hyunjin, as he was called by Chris and Woojin, looked like a crying puppy as he came closer to Seungmin. Woojin stood up, allowing Hyunjin to sit next to Seungmin, and Seungmin internally gasped at how beautiful he looked closer up.

"I - I'm really, really, really, _really,_ sorry for hitting you in the head. I mean, _I_ didn't, but you know my kick did, and like Chris hyung said, I'm sorry, I get carried away really easily and I get really competitive and I'm so sorry that all of that made the kick a little stronger than - " Hyunjin was again rambling; Chris groaned as Woojin grimaced. The two watched Seungmin who's eyes were getting larger and larger as Hyunjin continued to express his deep sorry, getting closer and closer to Seungmin. 

Seungmin was barely listening to Hyunjin by the time, but was too immersed in watching the pretty face move in front of him. He wanted to touch the milky skin, but also could see the tears forming in his sharp eyes. Seungmin felt his lips twitch into a smile, as a laugh escaped from his mouth. 

* * *

Hyunjin stopped speaking as he watched the pretty boy burst into laughter in front of him. Seungmin, as he introduced himself to the hyungs, laughed with his whole body - his eyes turned into crescents, and his mouth opened wide to let out a hearty laugh. 

"Oh man, Hyunjin, it's okay! I know, I know you didn't mean to hit me in the head, it was all an accident, I'm sure." Seungmin stopped laughing, as he wiped tears from his eyes. 

"Oh...um...as long as you're okay..." Hyunjin dumbly spoke - Seungmin's laugh was adorable, and Hyunjin could hear ringing bells in the far distant. He felt love.

Hyunjin watched in awe as the puppy looking boy who seemed to have stepped out of an K-drama control his laughter, as his shoulders continue to shook. 

* * *

“Well, at least our friend looks like he’s okay? And doesn’t seem angry at Hyunjin either, thank god.” Chris whispered to Woojin, who was giggling as he watched the lovestruck Hyunjin and still laughing Seungmin. 

“Seungminnie is nice, I told you. And, I think our Hyunjinnie may found himself a new crush.” Woojin whispered back to Chris with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Chris nodded as he set his eyes back on Hyunjin who was now worriedly lifting Seungmin’s curly bangs to “check” for any bruises, while clearly enjoying every moment. He felt his lips curl into a smile; it would have been a lie if he said the two didn’t look cute together either. He could almost see them on a date like this in the park, besides the whole getting hit in the head knocked out part, of course. 

"Yeah, he's really an angel for not holding a grudge. I mean, he might be, but he seems nice enough to laugh it off. I'd probably be wanting to fight someone if that happened to me out of the blue." Chris commented. Woojin scoffed at his boyfriend's words. "I'm not saying you won't be able to fight anyone but you won't - and if Seungmin was holding a grudge as of now, and wanting to blackmail Hyunjin with it later, I wouldn't blame him. The poor boy got hit in the head by a fucking flying soccer ball, for gods sakes. And, Hyunjin would probably be happy to have any interaction with Seungmin after today." 

The two looked at Hyunjin who was now squirming in his seat (probably out of shyness and happiness) next to Seungmin who was telling him about the book he was reading. Seungmin's eyes were glittering as he explained the book to Hyunjin, (Chris and Woojin had never seen Hyunjin read or even hold a book in the past two years they've known him for) who was bobbing his head up and down to Seungmin's every word. 

"Yeah, well Hyunjin's definitely whipped. He's the one who needed a heads up, that a cute boy was waiting to be knocked out by a soccer ball." 

* * *

Hyunjin nervously paced around the room, as he pulled out his phone for the 10th time in the past minute.

Minho, who was attempting to watch some netflix in the living room was getting sick of watching his roommate pace around the room.

“Hyunjin, will you please get your sad mopey ass out of my sight? And stop pacing, you’re gonna break the floor.”

Hyunjin slumped his shoulder as he dove into the sofa next to Minho. Minho grimaced - he did not mean sit next to him.

“Why don’t you text him? He might be busy and have forgotten or something.” Minho had known Hyunjin for a while now, but had never seen the boy looking so gloomy for such a long period of time.

“I don’t have his number, hyung! I gave him mine - he has to text me.” Hyunjin whined in response. It has been five days since Hyunjin knocked Seungmin out in the park, and still no text from Seungmin. Hyunjin worried that perhaps he wrote his number wrong. Or maybe that Seungmin lost the flimsy piece of paper. Or maybe Seungmin was angry at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin slumped his shoulders and whimpered. Sure, he barely knew Seungmin but he basically had zero changes of even getting to know him any better. And Hyunjin wanted to know Seungmin better - maybe it was something about how his eyes crinkled when he laughed, or how he laughed with his whole body. Or maybe how excited he looked when he was talking about something he was passionate about.

Sure, Hyunjin was popular at university. He had plenty of friends - some who he barely knew and just followed on instagram, but he was also very careful with the people he really connected with. He liked people who had a passion for something. Because people who had a passion for something had something they were putting their attention and energy into, and Hyunjin felt like they also treated friends and people close to them the same way.

Minho glanced at Hyunjin who was staring at his phone screen again. Minho heard from Chris and Woojin that Hyunjin got himself a crush and was being completely clueless with it. Minho had seen Hyunjin gone to countless of dates with both girls and guys, but he had never seen Hyunjin waiting anxiously for one text. Minho actually felt bad for how clueless and useless the giant was being, as he sighed and took his phone, seeing what he could do.

He decided to text Woojin hyung, when out of nowhere, Minho’s eardrums were attacked by an violent screech.

“What the FUCK, Hwang Hyunjin! I already lose enough brain cells living with you, don’t make me lose my hearing!” Minho threw the nearest object (a tissue box) at Hyunjin who let it hit his head as he raised his phone with shaking hands.

“What?” Minho squinted at the lighted up screen - there were the times when he wished he knew how to put on contacts. Hyunjin continued to shake, his mouth only opening and closing like a fish.

“Hyunjin, you have a mouth use it —“

  
“He texted me!” Minho would have normally threw something at Hyunjin for cutting him off midsentence, but Minho widened his eyes at Hyunjin’s blurt.

“Seungmin, the boy I knocked out, he just texted me!” Hyunjin’s voice was a shrill now, as he jumped up and down rapidly on spot.

“Well, stop jumping up and down idiot, text him back.” Minho, rolled his eyes as he slumped back onto the sofa. At least he didn’t have to do anything now, although he would have liked having something to hold against Hyunjin for.

Minho switched his attention back to the screen as he saw Hyunjin texting a whole essay and then deleting it and then starting again. Minho sighed, as he took out his phone and decided to do some research on Seungmin himself.

* * *

Hyunjin deleted his text for the 5th time when he noticed Seungmin was texting. Hyunjin let out a strained voice - did he take too long? Did Seungmin not like slow texters?

**Seungmin**: this is the right number right???

Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief as he texted back

**Hyunjin:** yes it’s me!  
**Hyunjin:** sorry, i was just surprised  
**Hyunjin:** i thought you weren't going to text me so lol 

Hyunjin cringed at his reply. He had triple texted. How annoying could he be? And how needy could he sound?

**Seungmin:** yeah i’m really sorry about it  
**Seungmin:** i meant to text earlier but i forgot i was the one who had ur number

**Seungmin:** sorry 3:

Hyunjin groaned out loud. How on earth could someone be so cute, even over text? And Hyunjin was glad to notice it wasn't that Seungmin had lost his number or was secretly cursing Hyunjin after knocking him unconscious, but because he forgot he had to text Hyunjin. Maybe Seungmin was waiting for a text, too. 

_Wishful thinking. _Hyunjin shook his head as he went back to staring at his screen. Hyunjin had texted plenty of people before - he was forced into at least 6 different group chats, and always had notifications blowing up his phone. But now, he was lost. All he was supposed to do was to ask Seungmin on a date, no a _dinner_. A nice, simple, dinner between two friends. To apologise for last week. And to get to know him better so hopefullySeungminwillcrushonHyunjintoo. 

As Hyunjin forced his frozen brain (which was replaying the gif version of Seungmin laughing with his whole body), he heard Minho whistle. Hyunjin looked over at his hyung, who seemed to scrolling through something on his phone. Minho looked up to meet Hyunjin's gaze, and proceeded to open his mouth and say: "Seungmin is cute." 

"What, hyung, what, wait. Why, do you know his name? And why do you know he's cute?" Hyunjin jumped towards Minho and his phone, while Minho swiftly dodged Hyunjin's attack. "I found him on Instagram. Woojin hyung follows him, and I knew his name because you blurted it out earlier." Minho replied simply, as he pushed Hyunjin away. 

"You, don't stalk him, hyung! Stop it, stop scrolling!" Hyunjin screeched at Minho, while Minho took no notice of the younger boy and started playing a video - a clip of Seungmin singing "Letting Go" by DAY6. 

Hyunjin stopped moving as soon as he realised whatever Minho was playing on his phone, wasn't an ordinary video, but a video of Seungmin singing. Singing DAY6, too. Hyunjin had known DAY6, and although it wasn't what he would have normally bopped to, he listened to them every now and then at cute, trendy cafes, or when the song came on shuffle and he was taking a long stroll. And Seungmin's voice matched perfectly to the melody; his voice was made to sing, and Hyunjin felt a tremor run through his body. He had goosebumps - never had he heard someone's voice so passionate, and it rang through his whole entire body.

"He's cute, and he sings well. Wow, Hyunjin, I'm going to go for him if you won't move your stupid fingers anytime soon." Minho locked his phone after the clip finished playing, as he jutted his chin towards Hyunjin's phone, that was resting in the younger boy's hands. Hyunjin, once again screeched, as Minho rolled his eyes and left Hyunjin in the living room. 

* * *

Seungmin checked his reflection in the mirror to make sure he wasn't wearing anything weird. He was wearing an oversized white and blue striped shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. He had his watch on, per usual, and he also styled his hair a little bit so his forehead peaked through his curly bangs. 

Not that Seungmin didn't put in effort in his normal clothes - he was always careful to make sure he wasn't a "fashion terrorist" like Jisung tended to be - Seungmin wanted to make sure he looked _good_. Because Hyunjin, always looked _beautiful_. Seungmin didn't quite understand how someone could look so pretty and beautiful when they were frantically trying to apologise, while wearing an faded band tee and joggers. His hair wasn't probably done that day, but his hair was sweeped off in a way Seungmin's hair never could do. 

A week had passed since their little "accident" at the park, and thankfully, Seungmin got away with only a headache for the rest of the day and and a little bruise on his forehead. His bangs usually covered it up so Seungmin wasn't too caught up on it, unlike Hyunjin who almost cried when he saw the blue purple bruise, and Jisung and Jeongin who trolled him for the 3 days the colour was at its worst. 

Hyunjin had hastily written his number on Seungmin's old receipt when he promised to treat Seungmin to dinner after all his midterms were over, because apparently he still had 2 exams and a paper to study for but had to blow off some steam, which led to playing soccer with his friends in the park. 5 days had passed, and Seungmin was sure everyone finished their midterms and wondering if Hyunjin was a jerk, just as all the other soccer boys were, when Seungmin _realised_ that Hyunjin was the one who gave Seungmin his phone number. Seungmin quickly texted Hyunjin asking if he had finished his midterms, and quickly decided on a day for their dinner. 

Seungmin heard his phone buzz over on his bed. Seungmin considered himself to be a pretty quick texter, but for Hyunjin, he was ultra fast. 

**Prince Hwang:** u know its tonight right?

Seungmin laughed softly; Hyunjin seemed to be the more forgetful type out of the two, but here he was, reminding Seungmin that tonight was the night. It was probably because Seungmin forgot to text Hyunjin, and ever since then, Hyunjin seemed to stress and emphasise everything the two talked about.

**Dandymin:** i know! i'll head out soon!

Seungmin locked his phone as he slid it into his back pocket. He had only met Hyunjin once in real life, but from texting him for a couple of days, Seungmin was sure Hyunjin was genuinely a good guy. He was funny, even though half of his jokes didn't even make sense, and although his grammar worried Seungmin sometimes, Hyunjin made him laugh. It was an odd feeling for Seungmin, to want to listen to someone and their terrible jokes, what happened to him during soccer practise, or just how he made the perfect university meal by throwing in ramen and rice together and putting cheese on top of it at 2am. He wasn't sure if the two could be considered as friends, but Seungmin was sure he wanted to spend more time with this Hwang Hyunjin. 

"Hey, Seungmin, do you know if we have --" Seungmin's roommate and self-proclaimed best friend, Jisung came into Seungmin's room, wearing kitchen gloves, holding both his hands up surgeon style. 

"What the fuck, Jisung. Why one earth are you wearing kitchen gloves - oh god, don't tell me, did you burn something, oh god please --" Jisung using or going anything near the kitchen scared the shit out of Seungmin, especially today. He had no time to clean up after Jisung's mess and was very happy to leave Jisung burning in his own mess. 

"What, no, NO! It's okay, Changbin hyung and Jeongin are both here with me, and we aren't cooking. We're playing fireball." Jisung rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of trust in him. Seungmin narrowed his eyes. What was "fireball", and why did it include wearing kitchen gloves...?

"Do I even want to know what the hell this 'fireball' is?" Seungmin cocked his head to the side as he glared at Jisung, who quickly turned the other way. "It's a little bit, a teensy weensy bit dangerous, but hey, thats what we have these on for!" Jisung clapped his gloved hands, showing his cheeky dimples. 

Seungmin had to smile as he saw his friend who looked so much like as quokka when he smiled. "As much as I'm tempted to die at the hands of fireball, I have plans tonight." Seungmin walked past Jisung, into the hallway as he heard Jisung sputter out behind him. "We do? I'm down to get dinner after another round, but we're in middle of a game right now dude." 

"I have plans with someone thats not you, Jisung. And, if you're in the middle of a game, what are you doing here? Go get your ass back into wherever you're playing this thing of yours." Seungmin said dismissively as he walked towards the fridge, to see Jeongin crouching behind the kitchen counter with burnt kitchen gloves on his hands. 

"Hey hyung!" the younger boy smiled at Seungmin as he peered over the kitchen counter. Seungmin, too scared to ask what the hell was going on his room nodded at the boy and opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. 

"So you're telling me, that you, Kim Seungmin, has dinner plans? With someone thats not us?" Jisung who had followed Seungmin into the kitchen spoke slowly, stressing each damn word. Jisung had known Seungmin since the first year of university, and it took him, an extrovert, 3 months to crack a smile out of Seungmin. And now he was literally going out, willingly with someone else? 

Seungmin rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend as he closed the cap of his bottle. "It's none of your business, Han. Go play your stupid game." 

"Ya, Kim Seungmin! Fireball isn't stupid - you'd scorch yourself within 2 minutes if you played with us!" Seungmin heard another voice shout from the other side of the room, as Seo Changbin appeared. He too had kitchen gloves on his hands while he held a blackened tennis ball that was letting off smoke...? Seungmin whipped around to see Jisung, who had joined Jeongin and was hiding behind the kitchen counter. 

"Hyung, I don't even want to know how dumb this game is, but will you please stop for a second? I'll be out in like five minutes anyway." Changbin shrugged at Seungmin's comment, as he overheard Jeongin let out a sigh in relief and Jisung came out of hiding.

"So, who are you going to dinner with? Is it the girl that's been lowkey flirting with you from the Vocal team? Or is it the nerdy librarian thats definitely into you? Or, or--" Seungmin groaned out loud. Jisung was enjoying this way too much. 

"Like, I said, its none of your business." Jisung pouted at Seungmin, as Jeongin, who was now clearly interested perked up. "So Seungmin hyung has plans with someone that we don't know? Ohh, who is it hyung? Is it a date?" Seungmin could never lie to Jeongin, even if he knew Jeongin wasn't all an angel behind his dimply smiles. Seungmin sighed out loud as he put his water on the kitchen counter. 

"It's not a date, first of all. I'm just going to go eat dinner with a friend I recently made, Hwang Hyunjin. You guys don't even know him." Seungmin shrugged his shoulders. He had never heard of Hyunjin before last week, why would his friends be so interested? And why would they think its a date?

The room fell oddly quiet, as Seungmin looked up to see the usually animated Jisung frozen, Jeongin's small mouth in the shape of an O, and Changbin stared at Seungmin, as he dropped the scorching tennis ball on the carpet, making a sizzling sound.

"Hyung! Why the fuck is that ball burning the rug?!" Seungmin shouted at Changbin who broke out of his trance and quickly scooped the ball with his gloved hands. The beige carpet had a small burn now. Seungmin glared at his hyung, who sheepishly looked away. 

"I don't care what you guys do, but please don't ruin the house, for gods sakes!" Seungmin shook his head as he stared at his roommate, who was still frozen in place. "Jisung? I'm talking to you, you idiot. If I see another burnt mark, I'll rip your hair off. Do you hear me?" Jisung, nodded numbly, as Seungmin sighed out loud.

"...Seungmin hyung, did you say you're going to go eat dinner with 'Hwang Hyunjin'?" Jeongin said very quietly in the odd atmosphere, as Changbin who was pretending to wipe the burnt area with a wet rug perked up. Seungmin frowned - did they know who Hyunjin was?

"Yeah... the one in the dance major. Why do you ask? Do you know him?" Jeongin stared at Seungmin, bewildered. "Hyung, we're talking about the Hwang Hyunjin! The only good looking and actually nice guy in the soccer club? Also who happens to be the ace? And also who happens to dance really well and has been featured in the videos of, like super famous dance studios?" Jeongin was literally out of breath as he finished his sentence, now leaving Seungmin bewildered.

“...You sure we’re talking about the same Hyunjin?” The Hyunjin Seungmin knew was nice, funny, and definitely good looking. But he was clumsy and too down to earth to be someone so popular and famous at their university.

Jeongin let out an exasperated sigh as he quickly pulled out his phone, shoving a particular instagram page to his face.

“I’m talking about this Hwang Hyunjin - is he the same guy?” Seungmin let his eyes look down at Jeongin’s screen to see a very aesthetically pleasing feed. Jisung peered over his shoulder as he scrolled through the page. There were various photos of the Hyunjin he knew - some photos he was posing looking like a model, in some photos his dorky smile was shown. There were photos with Chris and Woojin hyung and a couple of other people who Seungmin assumed were the friends in his group.

“Oh man, look he’s so close with Chris Bang too!” Changbin who was also peering over Seungmin’s shoulder shouted out. Jisung was nodding along. “There whole friend group is super cool - Chris, Woojin, Minho too.”

“Is Chris famous too?” Seungmin couldn’t believe Chris, who was literally the nicest person Seungmin had ever met in university to be famous and popular too. Changbin looked at him in astonishment. “You know Chris Bang too? Dude, why didn’t you tell me! I could collaborate with him or something!”

Seungmin frowned - Changbin hyung was a great rapper and his own following on social media, why would he want to collaborate with Chris?

Changbin, noticing Seungmin’s puzzled look continued “Chris is a pretty famous DJ around here - he started in high school and he regularly does gigs at clubs and also has worked with big names. If i can work with him, my name will skyrocket too.” Changbin said wishfully.

Seungmin was shook to the core. He thought the group was a bunch of cool guys, but apparently they were cool and famous and popular.

“Hyung, don’t you have to go soon?” Jeongin’s voice broke Seungmin into reality as he checked his watch - he had to leave for his dinner with the Hwang Hyunjin.

“Okay, don’t mess this date up! For all of us, including our future careers!” Changbin yelled at Seungmin as he headed towards the door.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “It’s NOT a date!”!

* * *

Seungmin stared at his phone as he slowly scrolled through Hyunjin's instagram. 

_Wow he's hot..._

Seungmin knew Hyunjin was hot the second he met him, but didn't know he was like, _hot_ hot. And popular, too. Seungmin's eyes widened at the number of likes Hyunjin got on a mirror selfie - he sure knew how to work his angles and wow he was _ripped_. 

Hyunjin wasn't only good looking, but an extremely talented dancer as well. He had short clips of himself dancing in different styles on his instagram, and although Seungmin barely knew anything about dance, he knew that Hyunjin was a good dancer. His movements were clean, precise, and powerful. The overall vibe Hyunjin gave off made him look good with whatever he was doing. And Seungmin was going to go eat dinner with him. 

Seungmin blankly continued to scroll through Hyunjin's instagram - he had pictures with who seemed to be his soccer team, selfies with Chris, pictures of him in the gym, in a dance studio... He seemed to be the definition of "popular" and well, Seungmin was the complete opposite, a nerd who spent time --

"Seungmin!" 

Seungmin jolted, as he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned to see Hyunjin, only a couple metres away. He looked good. Seungmin had expected him to look good, but not this good. He had a simple, light yellow shirt on with some jeans, and yet he still looked together and pretty. 

"Sorry, did I make you wait? I had some errands to run, hopefully you didn't have to wait long!" Hyunjin cheerfully said, as he smiled at Seungmin. Seungmin felt the ends of his lips twitch into a smile as he shook his head. "No, not at all. And I kept myself amused." Hyunjin cocked his head to the side, when he looked down at Seungmin's phone screen, and found his instagram page. 

"You were stalking me?!" Hyunjin said, a little too loudly. A girl walking past them flipped around, as Hyunjin sheepishly bowed his head. Seungmin let out a soft laugh, and nodded his head. "My friends showed me your instagram - literally half of the students follow you, according to the number of followers you have." 

Hyunjin groaned as he ran a hand through his dark hair. He had a lot of things posted on his instagram - he knew he looked good in most of the photos, but he had never expected Seungmin to find it on his own. It probably meant he went through some of the older stuff, as well as his dance videos, too. 

"You're a good dancer." Seungmin commented, as he smiled at Hyunjin. The soft, puppy like smile. Hyunjin felt his cheeks form into a smile, and couldn't stop himself from blurting, "You're a good singer, too." 

Seungmin's eyes widened at the response. _Fuck_. Hyunjin cursed a million times in his brain - he had literally admitted straight to Seungmin's face that he too, stalked Seungmin's instagram. 

Seungmin narrowed his eyes, as he stared at Hyunjin who seemed alarmed, panicked, and literally ten different emotions running across his face. So Hwang Hyunjin, the popular kid actually went through his instagram as well. He had stalked Seungmin, just as Seungmin had stalked Hyunjin. He let out a loud laugh, as Hyunjin looked up, surprised. 

"Thanks, I guess. I don't even compare to Woojin hyung, but singing is a hobby of mine. " Seungmin had always liked singing, and after Changbin hyung encouraged him to start posting his stuff online, Seungmin became more confident with his vocal skills. He didn't mind people listening to it, and it made him feel giddy that Hyunjin liked his singing too. 

"...So, can I, uh, follow you?" Hyunjin said quietly. He was itching to follow Seungmin on his instagram, to double tap every single photo, every single video he had uploaded so far, to blow up Seungmin's notifications, to mention him in stories, and everything that screamed that the two knew each other. Seungmin let out his little laugh, which made Hyunjin a little weak in the knees and a strange need for air, as he nodded his head, his curls bouncing. "Yeah of course - I'll follow you too, as I seem to have no choice." Hyunjin playfully hit Seungmin in the shoulder, as the two strolled off. He heard wedding bells in the background. 

* * *

Seungmin was reading his new book, curled onto his bed when he felt his phone buzz. He hoped it wasn't Jisung texting from his room, because if it was, he was going to go and personally kill the guy for disturbing his peace and quiet. Seungmin nudged his phone out of the covers, when he saw it was Hyunjin. 

**Prince Hwang: **are u free tomorrow night?

**Prince Hwang: **actually no i know u are 

**Prince Hwang: **chris hyung said he wants to meet ur friends 

**Prince Hwang: **lets go eat dinner!!

Seungmin smiled at Hyunjin's texts. A month had passed since their encounter, and the two had spent more time together than Seungmin had ever expected them to. In some ways, the two were very similar - they both were passionate about their hobbies, both liked music, to watch movies, and they both liked listening to each other. But they were literally opposites as well. Hyunjin was out going and he liked social events, while Seungmin liked to stay inside, curled with a book. Hyunjin was sensitive and easily upset by others, while Seungmin was a lot more collected and resilient. They fit each other very well - Seungmin never had to force himself to be with Hyunjin, and never felt pressured to speak or to do something.

**Dandymin: **i have a book to finish so ur wrong 

**Dandymin: **but, because i want to see Chris hyung, i'm down 

**Dandymin: **do i have to bring my friends, they're an embarrassment to society 

Seungmin and Hyunjin had gone out a couple of times after their first dinner. They had gone to a book cafe together, the movies to watch a late show, cute cafes for Hyunjin's aesthetic instagram feed, and more. Jisung and Jeongin gagged every time he told them where they went, what they did, what they talked about. They said it was a date. Seungmin wasn't so sure. 

**Prince Hwang: **so u dont wanna see me huh

**Prince Hwang:** what no ur friends are funny 

**Prince Hwang: **they like me <3

Seungmin smiled - it was true, his friends liked Hyunjin. They also came to know that they actually had a mutual friend, Felix, who was a dance major, but also frequented the library, where he and Seungmin had met. Hyunjin babied Jeongin more than Seungmin did, and although Jisung was first cautious of the popular extremely hot boy, the two clicked and did all the dumb shit Seungmin would have never done. Changbin was eager to show off his rapping skills to Hyunjin, and Hyunjin was blown away. All his friends liked Hyunjin, and Hyunjin liked his friends too. 

**Dandymin: **I'm pretty sure they don't have plans either, but i'll get back to you on that

**Prince Hwang: **okie dokie !

Seungmin opened the group chat and quickly scrolled through all the memes Jisung had sent. He really needed to change the wifi password so Jisung would run out data and have no internet connection.

**Min: **we're going to dinner tomorrow night with hyunjin's friends 

The message was read by everybody in less than 10 seconds - Seungmin also heard Jisung fall of his bed from the other room. 

**Spear B:** does that mean i get to see chris bang????

**Babie: **we are?

**Han the Great: **fInALlY 

Seungmin screenshotted the group chat and sent it to Hyunjin. Hyunjin sent the laughing emoji in response, and Seungmin locked his phone and went back to his phone. Tomorrow was going to be fun. And hectic. 

* * *

The night did indeed turn out to be hectic. 9 university boys, crowded over one long table eating samgyeopsal with open bottles of soju everywhere. Chris took on the role of grilling the meat while Woojin made sure everyone had equal amounts. Jisung and Minho hit off really well for some reason, and within an hour of knowing each other, they were linking arms and drinking shots together. Felix seemed to enjoy the mess, and was impressed by Changbin's rapping skills and biceps. Jeongin was naturally adored by everyone in the group - he managed to get most of the meat. Seungmin and Hyunjin were seated next to each other, and the two didn't need to talk to each other - they were used to each others presence and Seungmin enjoyed watching his friends interact with Hyunjin's friends. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. 

After their large meal and too many bottles of soju for some, they moved to karaoke. Changbin, although being a little wobbly on his feet performed some killer raps along with Jisung, which seemed to impress Chan who was now following Changbin's SoundCloud and Jisung's youtube channel. Jeongin sang a trot song, and Woojin sang a ballad making Felix tear up. Hyunjin drunkenly danced to every single kpop song while every one of them were jumping up and down, the sound of plastic tambourines and maracas ringing in Seungmin's ears. 

Seungmin let out a breath as he stepped outside the karaoke room for a minute. He was still a little buzzed; Seungmin wasn't a big drinker and it had been a while since he went out and drank this much. He leaned on the wall, and chuckled as he heard Jeongin's dolphin screams and Minho shouting to 2PM. He had enjoyed every moment for sure - but there was something, a little pang in his heart that refused to budge. 

Seungmin rubbed his eyes, as he felt his whole body slump onto the floor. Normally, Seungmin would have never allowed himself to sit on the floor in a public space - but now he was drunk, and nobody was in the hallway besides him. It should be okay. 

Hyunjin liked his friends, and he liked Hyunjin's friends. He had always wanted to get to know Woojin better, and Chris was literally an god. Seungmin liked Minho's sarcasm and dry humour, and Felix was adorable. But, a teensy weensy part of Seungmin wanted to keep Hyunjin to himself. He was the only one who wanted to know that Hyunjin tears up when he watches gibli films, or that Hyunjin likes cheesy romantic pick up lines, or that Hyunjin hated being alone and missed his dog at home. Seungmin knew he and Hyunjin were close, closer than Seungmin had ever imagined to be, but he wished they could be something more, not only friends. 

Seungmin's drunk, woozy mind went to how he felt his heart melt when he saw how Chris's eyes crinkled when Woojin was scolding Jisung and Minho for eating too quickly. Or how proud Woojin looked when Chan was explaining to the group about his next project with an up and coming R&B singer. The two looked so perfect for each other, so loving and happy. And Seungmin felt his heart lurch and squeal when he saw how comfortable they were together.

He sighed, and ran his hands through his bangs - his bangs were now probably disheveled but noone would notice in the darkness. He let his head hit the wall when he heard the door creak open. Seungmin turned to the side, to see Hyunjin peering down at him.

"You good?" 

Seungmin nodded his head a couple of times, as Hyunjin plopped down next to Seungmin. Hyunjin managed to look good, even after all the drinking and dancing. It wasn't fair. 

"Changbin hyung was wondering where you are - he said he hasn't heard you sing DAY6 tonight yet." Seungmin chuckled - Changbin hyung was right, he hadn't sang his go-to songs yet. 

As Hyunjin finished his sentence, "I Like You" by DAY6 started playing inside the karaoke room. The thin walls leaked the song outside to the hallway, as Seungmin started humming quietly, while Hyunjin bobbed his head along to the beat. 

_I like you _

_I tried to hold it down_

_But I can't do this anymore_

_Took me a long time_

_To say this _

_I want to love _

_You _

Seungmin wasn't sure why he was singing the chorus out loud, but he was drunk and couldn't think straight. Hyunjin stopped bobbing his head after Seungmin finished singing the chorus, and stared at Seungmin, who once again was humming, his eyes closed and head against the wall. 

The more time Hyunjin spent time with Seungmin, the more he felt his feelings develop from a crush into a solid feeling of love. Seungmin never made fun of how sensitive Hyunjin was, and spent time to carefully listen to Hyunjin's worries. Seungmin tried to understand soccer for him, even when he liked baseball more, and attempted to watch soccer matches with him, late at night. Hyunjin liked listening to Seungmin sing, and was sure he wouldn't mind listening to it everyday, every minute and second. There was an urgent feeing that was building up in Hyunjin, he had to tell him, had to tell him or he felt he was going to burst. 

"Seungmin, I like you" 

Seungmin's eyes snapped open as he turned to face Hyunjin. Hyunjin's voice was quiet, but clear. Seungmin was sure he heard him correctly. Hyunjin's face was still and almost looked relaxed. He smiled at Seungmin, and opened his mouth again.

"I like you, the way you're passionate about your hobbies, how you always try to be better not only for yourself but for other people, how you take your studies seriously and always want to make your parents proud. I like how you're not afraid to be yourself and you won't force people into difficult situations. I'm thankful that you're always there for me. And I want you to know that I like you. And I want to love you, too." 

Seungmin stared at him in awe. Was Hwang Hyunjin, the most popular boy at their university, confessing to him, Kim Seungmin? 

"I know you probably don't feel the same, and I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not comfortable in, but I --" Hyunjin was starting to become flushed and rambly, just like the first time Seungmin met him. Seungmin was barely listening to him at this point, but he felt his mouth move before he was thinking. 

"I like you, too." 

Hyunjin stopped talking, as his mouth made the O shape. Seungmin chuckled. He felt better. The pang that was building into a wall inside of him crumbled down in an instant. 

"I like you too, Hwang Hyunjin. How terrible your grammar is, how you spam my notifications with memes and stupid snapchat games. How you come with me to the library and end up sleeping. How passionate you are for dance, soccer, and everything you do, you put your all in. You say you're sensitive, but how gentle you are makes me want to protect you and listen to you. I enjoy every second I spend with you. And I want to be together with you, for a long time."

The words flowed fluidly out of Seungmin's mouth. He wasn't thinking - the words were coming out of somewhere like if he knew these words all along. Hyunjin stared at him for a while, then his eyes turned into half crescents, and suddenly their hands were clasped together and fingers entwined. 

Seungmin wasn't sure who leaned in first, but his lips met Hyunjin's, and he knew it was meant to be. 

"Seungmin, Hyunjin, are you guys -- oHHh, okay, if you're gonna make out, give us a heads up the next time!" 

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever SeungJin fic! SeungJin is my favourite ship from Stray Kids and wanted to write something fluffy and cute.
> 
> [leave something!](https://curiouscat.me/yarnncotton)


End file.
